To Creep
by shounenshoujocadet
Summary: A situation that most couples go through, but only a few talk about-well, Aang and Katara are one of the fews. ONE SHOT!


**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Aang set up on bed putting his trunks back on; he sat on the edge of the bed with his back facing the restroom within the master bedroom, the restroom where Katara was-doing her night rituals to look pretty for bed. She had her white silky night gown on that fit her body to a T. They were older now, 29-while Aang was 27. Their eldest and only son slept in his room, resting so he could be ready for airbending lesson.<p>

He ran his fingers through his shaven head and softly spoke.

"Hey, Katara?"

"yes, Aang." She placed her hair up and tied it down.

"Did you enjoy it?" He was referring to the sex-to the love making they just made. He'll know if she were lying or not; Troph taught him the Lie Detector move-which wasn't really a move.

Katara glanced at herself in the mirror; she thought for a second and easily said, "Yes, of course." Amazing how she slipped out the response within a second. But Aang quickly retorted back.

"You're lying." Aang waited for Katara to respond, but she didn't so he went on. "You've been lying for months."

Katara came closer to the restroom door and then walked to the bed. She pulled the sheets back and sat down. "Aang, it's just sex-it's not a big deal."

He flew his arms up over his head and paced to the window; the room was dimly lite-about four candles burning, creating an orange glow with dark shadows dancing off their faces, on the floors and walls. "It is a big deal! It is a big deal that I'm not making you feel the way I used to when we first started being intimate. I don't like you not enjoying yourself...I don t like you not having an orgasm! I don't like you not being in the mood because of my performance. What's wrong, Katara?"

Did she really want to go through this right now; did she really want to spit it all out now; yes, actually she did-no more would she have to lie or creep. "The truth will set you free"-she heard once.

"I love you, Aang; you're the only man I would want to spend my life with-"

"But" He interrupted.

"I love pleasing you, Aang. I love making you happy no different from other girls. I enjoy sucking you off and hearing you moan, grab my hair-"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME, KATARA!"

Katara held her head down, shaking it. Aang came around the bed and stood to the side. She could barely bring herself up to look at him.

She blushed, flushed more like it. "You stopped going-you stopped licking me, Aang." Now it was her turn to wait for a response, but she too didn't get it. "I figured you stopped like it-that you never liked it. But I really enjoyed it; it made me feel on cloud 9. I would cum every time, but you stopped about-I don't know, five, seven months ago. It's such an intimate thing and... you stopped. Why?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know; I just wasn't in the mood to do it anymore. It didn't seem like it made a difference until two months ago I started to noticed things..." He was getting to the hard question. "You faked your orgasms. Katara, I know your body; I know what you feel when we're compressed. You know how that makes me feel?"

"...like shit?"

"Right!" He paced about for a few seconds til he ended by the dresser, placing both his hands on it and hunching over, head bowed. "What's wrong with you, girls. Why can't you tell us what you want and what you don't want? Why do you have to fake it?"

"I can't speak for those other girls, but I didn't want to hurt you. I knew you'd be upset because I know all you want to do is please me."

"If all you want me to do is give you head then I can do that-"

"If you don't want to do it then you don't have to, Aang. That's why I didn't bring it up. Just because I suck your dick doesn't mean you should lick me. I on'y want you to go down on me if you want to, if you actually enjoy doing it. It'll suck having you be down there knowing you don't like it. That won't make me feel good. Would you want me to suck you if I didn't like it and you knew I didn't?"

"...no..."

"It's fine...I mean Zuko likes-" She shut up-did that actually just come out her mouth? She slightly clenched her teeth and turned to look at Aang who had the worst, hurt face she ever saw. He turned away from her. He didn't want her to see he was about to cry; it was okay for him to cry when he was 12 but now, at 29, society said no.

"It's not about oral sex, Aang. I don't know when I started to feel this way. It just wasn't feeling good; I didn't want to do it. I wasn't feeling the way I used to, but I gave you my all because I want to make you happy. It's okay if I don't cum-"

"No, it's not, Katara because if that was the case then you wouldn't have went to Zuko. I knew something was going on between you two. It's not fair, Katara! It's not fair I can tell you what I like and don't like and you'll kick up that extra spice or lower it down and you CAN'T TELL ME!"

Aang wished he could go back to when he was 12 and Katara 14 when there wasn't any sex involved; it was just love. That's how relationships end now at their age; then end because of sex or money-one or the other, sex or money, and it looked like their 19 year relationship might come to an end. With all those years of being together, there's bond to be a lacking of performance some how. When he fucked her, she would lay there like a lump...bored-just there to be used; he hated that, but he was too scared to say anything. He knew-he knew about her and Zuko. He knows now that if he doesn't do something, if he doesn't step his game up, those creeping nights when Katara would claim to go to work would continue on. It's only human nature to grow romantic feelings with someone you already have an intense sexual sanctification for. It can go either way. If she kept sleeping with Zuko, she might grow to love him more than a friend, just like she almost did when they were younger...he knew there was a big possibility for that, and it broke him like no other being could do. There was a lump in his throat and he was angry now at himself and at Zuko for giving his woman what he was obviously lacking, but relationships can survive turmoil like this.

"Katara, I want you to stop fucking Zuko."

He rarely used such language but when he did, Katara knew better. "I will, Aang."

..."I'm sorry-"

"Aang, don't apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing for not being honest about our sex life, about wanting to do new things, go back to old things...and creeping with Zuko. I'm sorry, Aang. I'd understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"I will always want to be with you, Katara. And I forgive you; I love you and all we needed was communication. Don't be afraid to talk to me, Katara."

Aang slipped into bed under the covers with his back still to Katara. She didn't say anymore, knowing enough was said. Things were going to be different, a little intense but with help from Soka things should get back to normal and their love and sex lives will be as romantic, and hot as ever before...they hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Just had the urge to write that. Sorry for the mistakes-not one for checking because I don't like reading my work. I get embarrass. Thanks yall!<strong>


End file.
